Bart and Marge’s Christmas adventure
by Elegant Simpsons Dreamer
Summary: A simple family vacation goes wrong when Bart wants to stay in SpringField but Marge wants to go visit their aunt and uncle in Florida. So the two embark on a journey to get to their realtives house in Florida with some chaotic things along the way.
1. chapter 1

"BART PUT THAT DOWN!" Marge yelled. Bart was running around the house with a knife "What it's not hurting anyone!". Marge immediately grabbed the knife and placed it in the holder "You clearly don't know how to have fun!" Bart said annoyed "I'm trying to clean up a little bit". Marge said. Bart was bored "whatever I'm going outside!" He said. Marge rubbed her forehead she was frustrated with her troublemaking son causing havoc wherever he goes.

"Honey I'm home!" Homer said "and why is Bart throwing snowballs at the neighbors?" Marge fell on the couch "Oh Homer thank god you're home I've had such a rough day with must I say it: Bart" Homer grabbed Marge's hands "I know you're all worked up but it'll all be worth it when we go to beautiful Florida where they oceans are blue and we'll get out of this cold weather and the best part is it we'll spend Christmas there and it'll all be worth it in the end"

Marge sighed. Homer was right it'll just be for a few days and it'll be amazing. The phone rang and Marge got up to answer the phone "Hello? oh hi Ned HE DID WHAT? Oh ok I'll be right over" she hung up and ran to grab her coat " see why you need that vacation time?".

"BART HOW CAN YOU DO SUCH A THING LIKE THAT THROWING SNOWBALLS AT ROD AND TOD" Marge yelled "I've had enough of your chaos for one day go to your room!" Bart walked up to his room "I heard what happened" Homer said bringing in hot chocolate "I've just had never got a chance to relax which is why I need to go on vacation so much". Homer rubbed her shoulder "I know how you feel but think about it you don't have to cook or clean just relaxation" Marge smiled she was glad to have a husband like Homer "thanks sweetie you always know what to say" Homer laughed "that's my job!".

That Night, Bart was playing a video game when his mom walked into his room " What are you doing? We are leaving for our trip tomorrow and you are just sitting here games" Marge said. " I told you I am not going to Florida tomorrow I'm staying here" "and I said I don't care what you say to me we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning and I don't want to hear another word from you" Marge said leaving the room.

Bart eventually got up to do what he was told to do. Homer stood in the doorway watching his son at work " Son I know how you feel but you'll make it through and maybe you can calm down every one in a while with the pranks and jokes and-" he cut himself to notice that Bart was looking depressed "Are you ok?". Bart looked at his father trying not to release tears "I'm fine just let me continue packing" he said. Homer rubbed his son's head and left. He stared at the snow falling on his window sill. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen heck it even cheered him up a little bit.

" **Ding Ding"** He heard a noise. He walked over to his phone and saw a notification from Nelson "Hey are coming to the big snow hill tomorrow it's gonna be epic?" Bart smiled at the thought of that idea but sadly he was gonna be stuck on a stupid plane with his crazy family. He didn't have a choice "that sounds fun man, but I am going to Florida tomorrow morning and I'm not looking forward to it" he said as he typed. Feeling bad, he threw his phone on the bed and didn't touch it for the remainder of the night.

"EVERYONE GET UP WE HAVE TO GET TO THE AIRPORT" Homer called out the next morning. Bart threw a pillow over his face trying to get some sleep "Bart Honey it's time to get up!" Marge said throwing off his sheets "leave me here" he said groaning "I don't have time for your games get up right now" she said getting frustrated. Bart jumped out of bed putting his clothes on and grabbed his suitcase "I'm here let's get this trip over with" he said sarcastically.

"That wasn't a excited voice" Lisa said confused "oh just leave me alone" Bart said running out of the house "what's gotten into him?" Lisa said grabbing at her pearls "just leave him alone" Marge said quietly "hopefully during this trip he's going to change his attitude" Lisa nodded "hope it works"

At the Airport, Bart was having another argument with Marge "I told you a bunch of times I don't want to visit family I want to stay here in Springfield" Bart said annoyed "BART! I am not having this argument right now you are going to be with your family and it's going to be amazing and you are going to love it" Bart walked away with an attitude "mom doesn't understand anything I say" he said "Give mom a break she had so much to do with putting up with your chaos well I have to put up with it too" Lisa said walking away. "Let's grab our seats" Homer said.

When they got the airplane, Bart had to get out of here but he was stranded on a plane with his family with no escape "attention everyone we seem to have an overbooked plane" Bart smirked at the window "overbook, plane that just gave me an idea." He got up from his seat I would be happy to make room for the nice people on this amazing plane" the flight attendant smiled and said "ok then we just need one more person" "Bart what are you doing?" Marge said "I'm finally getting off this thing" he said grabbing his suitcase "Uh I'd like to take that chance" Marge said grabbing her things "Well ok then" the flight attendant said.

"BART SIMPSON!" Marge said running off the plane "wait I thought that you were going to go on vacation" Bart said "and I THOUGHT YOU were to join us" Marge said walking away angerly "you are in so much trouble" Bart looked back at all the planes "Mom I'm sorry if we can get back on those planes then" Marge placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry but there is nothing else to do" Bart was excited about staying home but he was worried about his mother. What were they going to do?


	2. Chapter 2: Now what are we gonna do?

Bart reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed his phone. "YOU BETTER NOT BE TEXTING YOUR FRIENDS!" Marge yelled "You're making a big deal over this why don't we just get back on the plane and-" Bart said.

"I wish we would son but THE PLANE HAS ALREADY TAKEN OFF!" Marge yelled. "Well now what are we gonna do?" Bart looked out at the front of the airport. "Look there is a bus out the window!" Marge looked at the same direction as him "And?" Bart cleared his throat "We can use that bus to drive to Florida!" Marge stared at him for a moment until he said "Um ok let's take that bus!" they both grabbed their stuff and ran to the bus

Meanwhile on the plane, Homer was having a hard time trying to find his wife and son. "Sir you need to sit down!" one of the flight attendents said. "How can I sit down when my wife and my kid are on the land and I'm in the air!"

Homer has sweat all over his face "Just land the plane back in Springfield and we can go look for them!" The flight attendent frowned "I'm Sorry sir there is no way we can turn the plane around" Homer frowned as well "Thanks anyway" He sat back down at his seat with Lisa holding Maggie "So what's the plan now?"

Homer leaned back in his seat "I have no idea honey daddy is very unsure how he is gonna reunite with his family..Unless we call them in Florida and take a bus and find them there!" Homer explained. "What about Selma's boyfriend's beach house?" Lisa asked "Who cares about them! all I care about is my wife and son if there ok?"

On the bus,it was pretty interesting for Marge and Bart. They were on a bus filled with people with accents "Man this is the best bus ride in the world" Bart said "I agree!" Marge admits. She looks away before speaking again "Bart are you sure this is the right way to Florida?" Bart smiled "Positive nothing could go wrong!". Soon a voice came on the PA system. "We should be heading to Canada in over 24 hours the next bathroom break is in 30 minutes.

"CANADA?!?!" Marge and Bart say. "See I knew something was up with this bus ride!" Marge shouted "WHAT? Why are you blaming me I wasn't sure about the bus ride because you know I can't read!" Bart explained.

Marge angrily got up and walked to the bus driver explaining the situation "Uh Hi excuse me me and my ten year old son are supposed to stay in America when because my sisters boyfriend has a house in Florida but we are not going all the way up to Canada so if you just let us off the bus at the next stop then we should be good to go!"

The bus driver looked at her "Ma'am do you except me to really drop you off in Florida just to be with your sister's boyfriend?" Marge slowly nodded "Well it's just not gonna happen!" Marge grabbed the wheel and pulled it off the road.

"Now listen to me are bringing me and my son to the state we need to go or NOT!" Marge said clenching her fists

"SIT DOWN BLUE HAIR!" He yelled. Marge ran back to her seat. "Now what are we gonna do?" Bart asked. "We make a run for it!" She said "How? We're in a desert in Arizona!" Bart said "At the next bathroom break we run all the way to next bus station and maybe they'll drive us to Miami!" Marge explained.

In Miami, Homer,Lisa and Maggie got off the plane "Oh man that felt like forever!" Lisa said. "I still have Maggie's drool over my shirt!" Homer said getting the suitcases. "How? She has had her pacifier in her mouth the whole time?" She said "She's a pretty unpredictable child." Homer said getting his phone. "I need to call your mom just to know where she and Bart are!" Homer dialed Marge's number. It rang a few times before picking up.

"Hello? Sweetie!" He said "Hi Homer!" Marge said on the other line. "Where are you now still in Springfield?" Marge shook her head "Nope we're on a bus heading to Canada" Homer freaked out "THERE? YOU TWO DON'T EVEN HAVE PASSPORTS AND YOU WONT MAKE IT TO THE BORDER"

Marge assured her husband "relax we're just gonna get off at the next stop!" Homer wiped his forehead "thank god!" "We'll be there In time for Christmas we promise!"

Homer smiled "Thanks I don't wanna be stuck with your family!" He hung up and grabbed his things "come on everyone let's go" The three all started walking until Marge's sister and her boyfriend ran up to them "Hey everyone!" Selma said "This is my boyfriend Cody!" "Uh Hi" he said.

Selma looked around "Where's my younger sister and Bart?" Homer stepped in nervously "Well haha umm you're gonna laugh.. Ok so Marge and Bart currently on a bus to a totally diffrent country and they will be here I promise maybe it will be before or after Christmas but we'll just have to wait oooh" Homer said

"Are you telling me my younger sister is halfway to Canada!" She says slapping him "Well uh they will be here soon so we'll just have to play the waiting game"

"Why don't we just go back to my place and hang out!" Cody said.

They walked to the car "Where is the carseat for Maggie?" Lisa asked. Cody got into the car and pressed a button "right here!" the car seat opened and a sliver carseat pulled out with a gold belt buckle "Damn that is awesome!" Lisa said in excitment

Lisa put Maggie in the car and they drove off to Cody's beach house.On the drive there Homer looked out the window "hope you come soon!" Homer said "I miss you!"


End file.
